The Speedster Theory
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Years ago, the 'Speedster Theory' was invented by the wife of the Flash. She passed the knowledge down to her nephew's lover, a young boy who goes by the name Robin. The boy grew up with his speedster, using the 'Speedster Theory' to his advantage. But it seems the time has come to again pass the knowledge, to his successor. One shot, Birdflash Hummingbird, hints of ColinxDami.


****-{+}-****

**I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I haven't been around lately.**

**Or maybe I spend larger amounts of time off FF, I don't know. It's always open on my laptop.**

**SPEAKING OF MY LAPTOP.**

**I haven't WRITTEN ANYTHING DURING MARCH BREAK.**

**I GET A WEEK OFF AND I'M GONNA SPEND IT WRITING BUT NO...**

**THANK YOU LAPTOP FOR BURNING OUT YOUR CHARGER.**

**Don't worry though, I managed to get all my important stuff {Fanfics, fanart that I got off google, I know what my priorities are.} onto a USB {It's not a Batman USB, psh what do you know.} before my baby turned off. **

**BUT I DID WRITE THIS ON MY PHONE.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**HUMMINGBIRD AND BIRDFLASH.**

****-{+}-****

It wasn't a secret that speedsters were always restless. They constantly moved, bouncing their legs, fiddling with something or playing with their fingers (Or in Wally's case, their boyfriend's. Not that Dick minds, of course), anything to just be _moving_.

What not many people knew, however, was that speedsters even moved in their sleep. Iris knew from years of sleeping beside Barry. Dick had been having sleepovers with Wally since before they were even dating. Tim, however, hadn't really noticed that, at least not until he moved in with Bart.

Before they lived together, they had spent nights together, of course. But, well, they hadn't really spent those nights _sleeping_. Hey, it wasn't their fault they couldn't have the most romantic relationship. They had the entire mess after the invasion, right after they had first started their relationship. Plus Tim had patrol in Gotham and Bart in Central City, along with missions with the Team. It was easier for Dick and Wally, when they had less missions that weren't nearly as intense. Sure, it wasn't a bad thing that the League considered them equal to them and capable of more important missions. But it really didn't help two teenage heroes trying to have a relationship.

He hadn't even noticed it at first. But Tim was a light sleeper, and Bart's constant movement kept him awake. At first he thought he could live with it, but he was a Bat, and whatever time he had to sleep was needed. But he wouldn't complain.

It was one of those nights when Dick had told (forced) Damian to take Colin out.

_ "Damian! Patrol does NOT count as a date!"_

So Red Robin would be patrolling with Batman. And on that particuliar night, Dick happened to notice something was a little off with his younger brother.

"Dude? You okay?"

"Hm?" Tim snapped out of his zombie-like state. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're barely awake. Something wrong?"

Tim sighed. If there was anybody he could talk to, it'd be Dick. "It's just something with Bart."

Dick sat down on the roof next to him. "You know you can talk to me about anything. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No... it's just that he keeps moving around in his sleep... and it's waking me up."

Tim looked away, feeling guilty for complaining. He always felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Bart was as close to perfect as anyone could get, and he was _Tim's_.

Dick smiled and stood. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."They returned back to Wayne Manor, changed out of their costumes and into their civilian clothing. The two ex-Robins crept up the stairs, careful not to wake Dick's sleeping family or their surrogate grandfather.

The older boy carefully opened the door to his bedroom, ushering Tim in and closing the door. Dick walked over to the bed, Tim following. Wally was lying on the bed, wearing only a pair of Flash boxers. He shifted in the bed almost every five seconds. "I had the exact same problem with Wally. I just asked Aunt Iris, and she told me to just do this."

The redhead lying in the bed shifted towards Dick. "Watch," the older ebony said, lying a hand on his speedster's abs. Almost immidiately Wally stopped moving.

"That's it? I just have to touch him?"

"Well, yeah. You know how touchy-feely speedsters are. Now go, _your _speedster's waiting."

"Right. Thanks."

Dick ruffled Tim's hair. "Anytime, little bro."

Tim went out the door and Dick crawled under the covers, accidently awakening his husband. Wally stretched and opened his eyes. "Mm...babe?"

Dick smiled. "Just me, KF."

Wally wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled their bodies together. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing, I just really didn't want to come home."

"Ouch, dude."

Dick laughed and snuggled closer into Wally, drifting off to sleep a few minutes later.

****-{+}-****

Tim took the zeta beams back to his apartment. He snuck in through the window, like always, and a burst of wind hit his face, signalling the appearance of his speedster.

"Hey Tim-Tim!" Bart was wearing a plain green t-shirt and black boxers, both of which were Tim's, which made his heart glow.

"Bart," He wrapped his arms around Bart's waist, and the speedster jumped up to wrap his legs around Tim's waist and his arms around his neck. "Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Tim set Bart down on the kitchen counter, his arms still wrapped around his waist. He leaned in and bumped noses with the younger boy.

"You should be asleep, it's late." Their mouths were only millimeters apart, and Tim's breath was hitting his lips, making Bart shiver.

"Actually, it's just really early..." Their voices were down to whispers now, and their lips were brushing against the other's.

"Hmm..." Tim moved his mouth to Bart's neck, gently sucking on the smooth skin. He felt Bart start to softly vibrate. The younger boy's hand came up to tangle in his boyfriend's black hair. Tim bit down into the skin and Bart groaned, tugging on his hair.

And Tim _loves_ when he does that.

Their mouths met and the gentle, romantic mood they had before became rougher, lustful. It was a battle for dominance, fueled by a need for pleasure. There was no asking, no nervousness, just taking. This position wasn't new to either of them; Tim's hands clutching and unclutching Bart's shirt, trying to resist the urge to rip it off the speedster, and Bart vibrating like crazy, barely keeping his hands out of his boyfriend's pants. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

Bart slid down off the counter, Tim still pressed against him. "B-bedroom..."

"Yeah," Tim panted. They stumbled down the hallway, still keeping a firm grasp on the other, until they fell onto the bed, reconnecting their mouths.

It looked like he would have to try Dick's theory another time, because the young couple didn't do much sleeping that night.

****-{+}-****

**So. Yeah.**

**-ARN**


End file.
